Black Rememberance
by hawt-rocker-chic
Summary: HPLV: Harry is abused by his uncle. Neville becomes his new best friend. How will they convince the headmaster to allow them to be resorted? How will they prove themselves worthy of the Slytherins' trust? Who knew the Chamber was still visited? rest insid


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter& Company, I just pretend to use them to do my bidding, but you know whatever.

Warnings: slash, abuse, rape, death, torture, and language (in other words, not for the wee kiddies)

Pairings: HPLV, SSLM, DMNL, BZPP, RWHG, and maybe some more, not sure yet…

Summary: Harry is abused by Vernon (his uncle). Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore know but do noting about it and are just using him. Story begins in summer before the seventh year. How will Harry and Neville convince the headmaster to allow them to be resorted? How will they prove worthy of the Slytherins' respect? Who knew the Chamber of Secrets was still visited, and what's up with Harry and Voldemort's link?

AU: because I refuse to believe HBP happened, end of story.

Black Remembrance

Ch. 1: Meeting with an old loon, and breakfast

Harry Potter sighed tiredly, and finished magically copying all of the books in the seventh (and final) secret library in Grimmauld Place. He needed these books for future study at school. Hell, its not as if he had anything else to do. Ron and Hermione barely paid him attention anymore; ever since they had become a couple they had practically just left him to his own devices. Harry knew that they had just been using him, but it still hurt. They had been his first and almost only friends even if they just pretended. It had allowed him to find a real friend in Neville though, Neville had never gotten jealous or dropped him to go do something 'more worth his time'.

When Harry got to the room they had given him for his two day stay here he looked at the time and realized he had an hour before everyone would wake up and get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Knowing that trying to sleep would only exhaust him more he emptied out his duffel bag of shrunken books and placed them all in the secret compartment in his trunk. The only other things in there were all the other books he had copied from various places, his invisibility cloak, and the marauders' map.

After placing the books in the trunk to be later organized he picked up his most read book, _Hogwarts, A History_. He might as well do something to pass the next 45 minutes away, why not read? Harry was silently flipping through the pages trying to find one of the more interesting sections when he noticed writing on a page he had never seen before.

The book read that if someone was currently in a house that they disliked and with the sorting hat's approval they could be resorted. Now, not only would that save him from the Gryffindor hell of red and gold, but Neville would be able to be resorted as well.

Seeing as he still had thirty minutes before everyone else would awake he could talk with Neville about what he had just read. (Neville was staying at Grimmauld Place, to). He silently made his way down the hall to Neville's bedroom and stealthily crept in. He walked over to the bed that had a weird looking lump under the covers making no sound going to attempt to scare his best friend when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Acting on instinct Harry immediately flipped his captor and himself over, pinning his captor on the floor with his knees and one hand while reaching for his wand with the other. One look at his assailant's face and he relaxed. It was Neville, the same person he was trying to scare.

Harry let go and apologized as Neville smirked at him. "I told you you'd be in for a surprise if you tried to scare me again." Neville replied to his ebony-haired friend.

"Prat." Harry muttered in reply. They both looked at each other and started laughing. Once done and a quick check of the time Harry told Neville why he had come in the first place. Neville's eyes lit up when h thought about being able to be resorted. Then dimmed a little.

"How will we get the headmaster to agree to allow us to be resorted?" Neville asked quietly. Harry just smiled at him.

"Simple. The manipulative old man still trusts us, right?" Neville nodded. "All we have to do is say we want to try to be sorted into Slytherin so that we can attempt to save them from the Dark Lord's clutches." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Neville lit up again.

"Hey, isn't the old fool staying here tonight?" Neville inquired. Harry nodded his head. "Then we can go see him before breakfast and then we have to leave to go shopping in Diagon Alley." With that settled the boys got ready for the day and then headed down to Dumbledore's office.

They both put on an innocent face when they entered Dumbledore's office. It looked similar to his office at Hogwarts with tables of trinkets and cupboards all around with his desk in the center of the room. Dumbledore smiled as the two boys entered and the twinkle in his eyes was present. Both boys set up walls in their minds and placed fake thoughts and memories before them for Dumbledore to access. They had spent most of last year learning and mastering this skill.

"Lemon drop, boys?" Dumbledore asked in his cheerful voice.

"No, thank you, sir." They responded politely. He offered them the candy as if they would even touch the muggle candies that they knew to be laced with the Professor's own version of a calming drought.

"Sir, we have a question to ask of you." Harry said slowly, trying to get Dumbledore to mistake it of him being shy. It worked.

"Go on, dear boy." Dumbledore smiled as he started to look into each boys mind looking at the fake thoughts and memories they had put up. Then pulled out when he saw his fill.

"Well, sir, we have an idea." Harry replied after Dumbledore left his mind. "I was thinking of a way to help some of the Slytherins get away from the Dark Lord, or maybe even give you a few more spies."

"Really." Dumbledore replied, and then motioned for the boy to continue.

"I was looking through _Hogwarts, A History_ when I noticed some writing at the end of the book that I had never noticed before. I looked at it more closely because it had said something about the sorting hat. It stated that with both the Headmaster's and Sorting Hat's permission a student could be resorted." Neville then continued where Harry left off.

"We were thinking if we could act like we were the Slytherins' friends we could get them to trust us with their secrets and then give them to you to do as you wish. But, it was only a thought, sir." Neville completed with a slight stutter at the end. Dumbledore sat there for a minute, thinking it over.

"How, would you get the Slytherins to trust you?" He finally asked, slowly. Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then answered.

"We could start dressing like them and pretend to be argumentative and cruel to the rest of the Gryffindors. Pretend we wanted to switch sides in the war, and we have all heard about the drinking parties in their common room. They would be much more susceptible when they are drunk." He replied cautiously not wanting to give too much of what they would be doing away. The headmaster stayed silent for a while, going over the pros and cons. Eventually he made up his mind.

'It would be perfect,' he thought to himself, 'Severus was lacking in his duties lately anyway and this will show how much control over the Potter brat I have. I can't have an untrustworthy weapon.'

"I agree." He finally stated, "As long as you can get the sorting hat to agree. But, I want weekly updates on your progress." He smiled down at them. They shared a silent smirk and then nodded their heads.

"Yes, sir. Should we meet with the hat after dinner, so we'll have time tomorrow to get ready." Harry questioned.

"Yes, I should be able to arrange that. Now, my dear boys, head on down to the kitchen before Molly throws one of her motherly fits."

"Yes, sir!" They exclaimed cheerfully as they left the room. The headmaster was playing directly into their hands.

They headed down the two flights of stairs to the dining room smiling cheerfully the whole way until they reached the doorway, knowing they would have to look normal just in case somebody actually paid attention to them and became suspicious. They walked in acting sleepy. There were five people in the room already: Ron, Hermione, Snape, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning." Mrs. Weasley called to them without even turning around to see whom it was. No one else even looked up.

"Good morning." They called back, it did not seem as if today was going to be a good day, quite the contrary.

After the sat down next to Remus and in front of Ron and Hermione, just to put up appearances. Harry ate very little and Neville was the only to notice this or for that matter even care. After everyone had finished eating it was announced that Remus and Severus would be the ones to take the four of them shopping and that Remus would be taking Ron and Hermione. That left Severus with Neville and Harry.

Author's Notes: Well, that's all for chapter one folks. If it seems kinda short to you to, I'm sorry. I had to stop it here, if I hadn't it would have been a LOT longer. Review if you think I should continue. PLEASE!! Sorry, I don't mean to beg.


End file.
